gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Pirats
General Information *Published by: *Written by: Albert M. Spark *Recurring series Main Characters *'Captain Trebla Kraps' — Leader of the Laughing Barnacle Crew. He is tall, pale white and wears the Royal Commodore Peddlers outfit. His hair is a black ponytail and he has a curly mustache. *'First Mate Reginald "Reg" XYZ' — Close friend of Ellie Rey and First Mate of Trebla, he has green hair in an upward ponytail. His eyes are Jack Sparrow shaded and his outfit is much like that of a jumper: Wildfire vest, Dark pants, and Spanish SvS hat. His skin tone is more brown like that of a hispanic. *'Ellie Rey' — Golden hair in a braid and short girl. She wears the wildfire skirt and corset. Atop her head is the same hat as Reginald's. Her feet are also barefoot. Her eyes are also shaded by Jack Sparrow. She also wears a Gold Fad Frock coat, a woman's coat from SvS Infamy. Her skin tone is also white though notnquite as pale as Trebla. S1 E1 — Pilot: "The Flash" Captain Trebla Kraps navigates the Laughing Barnacle through the tough stormy seas. The wind blows over the deck of the ship with water spilling onto the ship. "ROW! ROW LIKE YO MOMMA WILLBEAT YOU MATES," screamed a voice that belonged to the first mate of the captain, Reginald Lou. The captain only shook his head in disappointment. "BUT WHAT IF I DONT GOT NO MAMA," screamed a girl whose name was Ellie Rey. Trebla attempted to keep his sanity as he navigated towards Tortuga. "THEN YO BOY GON GET YOU GURL," the first mate replied. Quickly water splashed over the ship again. "Aargh! Why did I even choose you people to be part of my crew?!" barked Trebla, "You are all weirdos and need to concentrate or the megnificent laughing barnacle will perish!" A quick zoom out reveals that the Laughing Barnacle is a glorified dinghy with a sail on it and a flag over it though much bigger than the Jack Sparrow dinghy. "WELL I'M NOT THE ONE THAT WANTED ALL ROYAL CHESTS!!!" screamed Reginald, " I WANTED TO DOCK MISTER CAPTAIN YEESH." Suddenly they go under and then find themselves above water again being pushed into Tortuga close to death. While able to retain their pirate booty they landed on the main beach of Tortuga. A crowd was in a frenzy saying many words from the sailors dictionary. "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! POTCO IS CLOSING TODAY!!! OMG WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO" "Potco is closing today. Rip". The trio looked up coughing out water confused and used their telepathic powers to whisper into the brain of another attempting to figure out what was happening. Trebla talked to a deranged gray haired woman who barely he could keep up with "FIRST DISNEY WAS LIKE YES YES YES THEN NOW NO". He felt a headache coming and quickly stopped himself from responding further as the crowd went crazier. Ellie on the other hand was crying as she found out the domain in which she was on would end sooner than she thought. She imagined the white flash she would eventually experience before never seeing her many friends again. Reginald approached her "I know I never saw this coming, we will be okay girl" he grasped her hands. Trebla strolled back to them. "I cant believe itit!" He banged his head against a crate, "I always knew everything and then this!" He looked up at the sky as the blazed down upon them. "WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME OH NOT SO GREAT MOUSE" Ellie and Reginald hugged as they remember each other memories. Trebla steamed and flamed for approximately ten minutes then turned back to the two. "Im not waiting for the flash. So long you two I shall drown to my death." He jumped off the dock and eventually drowned but he was only to be met with a white flash the very second he dies. Suddenly he opens his eyes again to see all the water gone. HThe captain climbs the beach and sees Ellie and Reginald still huddled. "Um... is it just me or did we survive the flash?" The two looked up and realized all except the three of them were gone. Reginald stood up and processed what had just happened. "We.. We... survived.... OH MY LORDE THE SINGER, ELLIE WE SURVIVED!" He threw her up in the air and they hugged endlessly in amazement. After several minutes of this realization they stood in silence. "Well.... If we arent dead then... what do we do....?" asked Ellie. "We survive" replied Trebla, cackling at his cliche answer. S1 E2 — Category:POTCO Category:Full Moon Corp. Category:POTCO Stories